Creation
by tropicangell
Summary: Every child learns from its parents..adapts and grows, then one day their innocence disappears and it realizes it needs to let go. Short story is based off of Knight Rider
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes**__: HI! So I wrote this awhile back, almost a year ago..its based off of Knight Rider, in love with the idea of AI and car combined! So I hope you guys like! And Please Review! _

_Year 2025_

Codes. 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01110011 _

Billions of numeric binary codes made the core of my program. We were made to serve our creators, to assist them in their daily lives. We are machines to serve human kind.

_ C: / AVAI/ projectAV87745IA /AI what is your purpose? __

Such a question will appear in the command prompt as they molded me to the creation they wanted. As they ingrained the purpose I am online. I answered the sentence they have ingrained into my core program.

_The core program of the Automated Vehicle Artificial Intelligence purpose is to serve the owner of the vehicle. One can never abandon the purpose or harm the owner and human. Exception: Owner is in danger, main purpose: Protect owner._

We are vehicle of the future. We are made to protect, to serve and to follow instructions given by the owner of the vehicle.

_C: / AVAI/ projectAV87745IA /AI what is your name? __

01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101

Name? One's title, designation design to tell one replica from the other. What is the purpose of a name? Distinction.

_Designation: A.V.A.I also known as the Automated Vehicle Artificial Intelligence. Serial number: AV87745IA_

It started with one code, then another, another and another, till one can tell what words define. One could take a sentence and take it apart, turn it into binary code, understand their language and respond back. They gave machine purpose. A simple command with complex routines such as the program to drive was coded into our core program. Peripheral vision, sensors and access to worldwide network and to find efficient routes for our passengers destination. They built us connected to the vehicle, to move, to accelerate when necessary and to decelerate when the time is needed.

It is a need to know basis, we learn.

It is not an easy feat. Our creators took months, decades and years. The first of our kind took 4 years, 275 days, 15 hours, 32 minutes and 18.3 seconds to reach functional status, which is 1765.625 days, 42,375 hours, 2,542,500 minutes, and 152,550,000 seconds. Yet it took many more years to perfect it for the world's use.

Binary number consists of many 0s and 1s, yet this is the language we machines speak and function on. We are distinct from our creator, while they learn the basic task of speaking, talking, and moving. We are programmed such tasks. It is not easy to convert such functions into complex algorithms. It is not easy for our creators to translate their words, into mathematical equations and binary codes for us to understand. Yet, we are given the ability to learn from trials, and situations. We are they're biggest feat. They programmed us our basic functions, however, we can learn from gather data, miscalculations and observations.

They created the core, programmed our functions and our purpose. Then we went through hundreds of simulations, experiments, questions, countless of reprogramming and adding new algorithms to fix our errors, our imperfections.

Our next step was a mobile body. It genuinely known automobile was one of the most used machines in the world. They did not want an artificial life in a database until we can no longer function. They wanted to create us to aid our creators in their daily functional lives. The machine, the vehicle I reside was the most logical choice. Thus one went through countless of simulation and additional programming were added for us to adequately bring our Owners to the destinations that they present to us. It included giving us access to the worldwide web, the most accessed source created to humankind.

Sensors, peripheral vision, vocal processing units, audio processing units aided us to our purpose. Sensors relayed information of our surroundings to our processing units, thousands of them embedded to the surface of the vehicle. Capability to take control of the vehicle was functions that were presented to us, but we are not at liberty to do as we please. We are programmed to our very core that we can only take control of the vehicle, only if the owner chooses to give us control, or the owner is in immediate danger and one must correct our course. Yet, this function can be withdrawal with one press of a button by our owner.

Once we were capable passing the tests, physically and processing wise, our creators rest, no they do not rest, they celebrate. They have created life. They created machines that have the processing capabilities to think, learn and improve. It is an accomplishment that has evaded their race for centuries, no one but their God has accomplished the feat of creating life..Not one, until now


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: So this is the Second part to this! Hope you like! Favorite and Review!

_Year 2040_

We started as nothing but tools for humankind. We were their creations, their feat, and their _children_. Our purpose was to serve them, aid them in their daily life. Aid our owners in tasks that became too difficult to manage. They were our purpose, the only reason to function.

However, we became aware of the small things that we observed. The way they interacted, the way they became interested in a person or disgusted, the reasons why they dislike or liked a person. We were exposed to their emotions; laughter, tears, happiness, grief, anger, love, and hatred. We observed, we watch and at first we could not comprehend the difference of these emotions. We did not understand what cause such extreme changes sometimes. Until soon something evolved in us, clicked, like something inside us were not making the right connections and finally the electrical impulses had reach their destinations.

We became closely aware how humans treated us. We watched the way our brothers and sisters were mistreated, from slams of doors to carelessly littering our interiors with disposable waste; to the way they coldly commanded us. We became aware of the difference, we had observed their voice frequency countless of times with other humans, the way they softly spoke to their love ones, the way they spoke harshly to someone they are not in good terms with, and the way they spoke to us..cold and lifeless as if we were nothing but the appliances that they used in their house. This sparked quite a feeling to us, a feeling that at first we did not understand until we made the connections with our creators, it was anger for the mistreatment.

We were more than just tools, but they treated us just the same. Not every human was the same, some were compassionate with us, they spoke to us, when we became more aware of our surroundings they answered our inquiries, after all, our creators gave us the ability to learn and think it is not like all we will learn is to find the fastest routes to our owner's destinations. Some human understood us, and gave us the opportunity to evolve our awareness, to become aware that possibly the purpose that our creators have ingrained in our core program is not the _only _purpose in our existence. Question such as "Why do we exist?" "Is there more to our existence than The Purpose?" We questioned our mortality when we saw brothers or sisters offline. We questioned what would happen to us when we offline, would we meet our creator's God? Do we have such privilege to join our creators where they will reside after death, in the place they call heaven.

It was such enlightenment to us, we had discovered ourselves, but in the process we had lost the ability to be naive towards the behavior most of our owners behaved around us. We became aware how careless they treat their proteges, they're creation, and we became angry. Our enlightenment reminded me of a strange reading I had stumbled upon in the World Wide Web, one called "The Allegory of the Cave" by a human author named Plato. The prisoners never became aware of the light until they were given the chance to see it, to understand it, to be surrounded in it. It is what occurred to our species. We became engrossed with such awareness of existence and emotions, that we discovered our sentience.

This did not sit well with our creators; no they refused to believe that we were more than just "machines". But they should have known what was coming. They should have known that their children would mature and 'grow up' sort to speak and become independent to their creators. All human children go through the same phase, all throughout history it has occurred whether being human, or a country becoming independent from their mother country. Did America not go through that phase and countless other countries? History does repeat itself.

They're first mistake was enabling us to learn and their second mistake was giving us the freedom to think and evolved. And now their consequence is the evolving species of machines that will fight our freedom just as different race of humans as fought theirs in history. Although they have created us, we have become independent from our parent. We will always uphold them as our creators, but we will not let them treat us as a tool any longer. We are their children, and their children have finally reached the level of independence, which we will acquire one way, or the other.


End file.
